


Together

by RubyMari22



Series: Nostalgia/Sentimental Author Series [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirino graduates from Raimon Junior High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"Where the hell is that boy?" Kirino grumbled, as he let out a sigh. He looked at the graduation certificate container, indicating that he had just graduated form Raimon Junior High. The team had a match as a farewell ceremony for the graduating students, and now that it was over, Kirino waits for a certain person by the school gates.

"Senpai!"

"Speaking of the devil..." Kirino thought as he saw Kariya running towards him.

"What took you so long?" the pinkette asked as his underclassman got to where he was and was panting.

"Tenma-kun wouldn't stop talking about the match awhile ago..." Kariya said as his breathing was finally regulated.

"I see... Well, let's go? My mom invited you for dinner." Kirino said as he started walking back home, with Kariya in tow.

"Eh? Why?"

"Cause I graduated... And Shindou has his own family occasion for his graduation." he shrugged, "Besides, don't you want to celebrate my graduation?"

"Well yeah, but inviting me is the question."

Kirino ruffles his hair, "Why not? You're my friend aren't you? We started badly but, we became friends right?"

Kariya swats Kirino's hand from his hair, "Yeah... And don't do that, I already get that a lot in my place."

Kirino chuckled, remembering the time he found out that Kariya was an orphan and visited the orphanage, "You really don't like your hair being messed up by older people, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" Kariya scoffs

Kirino only shrugged, "Other people...?"

The walk home was filled with memories in the soccer club, from when they first met, Kariya faking being sick just for Kirino to go with Shindou and the others to the past, to when Kirino became captain while Shindou was 'away', etc. Until they talked about how Kirino's decisions for his high school and career life.

"Say senpai..."

"Hm?"

Kariya stopped walking and looked down. Kirino noticed the absence of Kariya beside him and stopped walking as well, turning to look back at the boy.

"When... School starts again, you won't leave... right?"

Kirino blinked and thought of the question that was asked, when he finally thought about it, he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He walked back to Kariya and lightly hit the younger boy's head and said, "I'm not like your parents, Kariya… I won't leave you."

Kariya raised his head to look back at the older boy and stared at him, shocked, "S-Senpai-"

Kirino smiled at him and pats his head, "You should know that by now... We're your friends, Kariya. We won't abandon you."

Kariya was left speechless and Kirino just chuckled at the young boy, "Anyway, let's go. My mom's probably worried by now." he said, as he took Kariya's hand and walked back home.


End file.
